Can I Help You?
by A.M.E Shadow
Summary: When KC went bankrupt, Seto Kaiba felt as if his life couldn't get any worse. However, Seto had no idea that he would meet a girl in the gocerey store and that she would make Seto Kaiba's life a whole lot brighter!
1. Busted!

Disclaimer: "I wish I was the owner of yugioh because then I could bring Yami Yugi back. But because I'm not the owner of yugioh, Yami Yugi will be gone forever and that's that!" (Song tune by I wish I was an Oscar Myer Weiner)

XXXX

"_Can I Help You?"_

_Chapter #1: Busted!_

"Oh! Good Morning, Mr. Kaiba," the secretary said smiling as she stood up from her desk to greet Mr. Kaiba.

"Hello, Mrs. Frank," Seto Kaiba replied dully as he walked past Mrs. Frank and into his office.

"Don't forget Mr. Kaiba that you have a . . ."

"I know!" Seto said coldly as he slammed his officer door in Mrs. Frank's face.

"I think someone needs a chill pill," Mrs. Frank muttered as she sat down at her desk and started to type.

A minute later the phone rang and Mrs. Frank picked it up.

"Hello, this is Kaiba Corporation, how can I help you?" Mrs. Frank stated sweetly.

"You can help by not talking about me BEHIND MY BACK!" Seto yelled.

"Oh dear, sorry, Mr. Kaiba, won't happen again," Mrs. Frank said as an anime sweat drop appeared behind her head.

"That's what you said last time . . . Whatever, just get back to work," Seto hissed as he hung up the phone. "The day has just begun and she had to talk about me behind my back just to get me pissed off . . . G-D could this day get any worse," Seto sighed as he rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

Unfortunately for Seto, it was just about to get a WHOLE lot worse.

XXXX

When Seto was about to turn on his laptop, the phone rang.

"Yes," Seto answered.

"Mr. Kaiba, it is Roger Dickson, the stock marketer?" Mrs. Frank sweetly replied

"Fine, put him on the phone," Seto sighed.

"Okay, sir," Mrs. Frank pronounced.

There was a moment of silence on the phone and then Seto heard a man with the sound of fear in his voice.

"Um . . . Mr. Kaiba," Roger asked sheepishly.

"What is it now, Roger?" Seto stated unfeelingly.

"Well sir, it is a bit difficult to say . . . ."

"Just say it, Roger, I don't have all day you know, I have a company to run," Seto proclaimed impatiently.

"That's just the thing, Mr. Kaiba, about your company," Roger exclaimed with panic in his voice.

"What do you mean by 'About your company'?" Seto said slowly as he got up from his chair and started to walk around his office.

"It is very hard to say, so much to say and all . . ."

"JUST SAY IT ROGER!" Seto yelled.

"Okay . . . I really don't know how to say this but you said I should so I will . . . Kaiba Corporation has just been bankrupted . . .," Roger said with a gulp.

"WHAT!" Seto screamed.

"I don't really know how, sir, but Kaiba Corporation has been bankrupted . . . And now you have no money . . .," Roger gulped again.

"You better run for your life right now, Roger, because if I find you, I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!" Seto shouted.

"Yes, sir, right away, sir."

And with that, Roger hung up.

XXXX

"SHIT!" Seto roared as he banged his fist on his desk.

As Seto was holding himself back from breaking something, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"What is it?" Seto growled.

"Um . . . Is something wrong, big brother?" Mokuba asked as he stuck his head threw the door.

"Yes," Seto groaned as he sunk back down into his chair.

"What?" Mokuba questioned as he tilted his head to one side.

"Kaiba Corporation has just been bankrupt which means somehow we just lost all our money. Worse than that is I'm going to have to face the presses tomorrow and tell them everything that has happen," Seto moaned as he laid his head down on his desk.

"D-Does that mean we have to live on the streets?" Mokuba inquired with his mouth open because of the shocking news.

"No, we are of course still rich, it is just this damn business that has lost all its money and I have to think of a plan very soon on how to get it all before my head blows up," Seto answered as he raised his head up from the desk.

"Oh I guess that it will okay . . . when you find out what to do, right?" Mokuba questioned with a smile.

"I guess it will be, but I have so much work to do now, so please go and continue with whatever you were doing, okay, Mokuba," Seto urged as he turned on his laptop.

"Okay . . . Um, Seto, do you know when we are going to be leaving tonight from KC?" Mokuba asked just before he was about to open the office door.

"Late . . . . Very very late," Seto replied very coldly as he stared at his laptop screen.

"Oh . . . Okay . . . See you tonight then," Mokuba whispered as he opened the door and walked out quietly into the hallway.

XXXX

For the rest of the day, it was very quiet in KC. Everyone was doing their work since Mr. Kaiba had just informed them that KC had just been bankrupted. Everyone also knew that if KC did not get its money back, everyone would lose their job, except for Seto Kaiba of course.

Unfortunately, this whole quiet business in KC would be going on for a while since KC's bankruptcy problem keep on getting worse. Seto actually noted to himself that this was the worst thing that has ever happen to him . . .Even Yugi beating him time after time in duels didn't even match this horrible problem.

However, this bankruptcy problem would soon get a whole lot worse because if Seto did not get back KC's money back in time, this whole situation would be in the news all around the world and Kaiba definitely did not want to get humiliated around the world again.

XXXX

KC bankrupted! OMG! What is Seto Kaiba going to do? Only on way to find that out guys, review and then read the next chapter, okay. :D Thanxs for reading!


	2. Leave Me Alone!

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Yugioh otherwise Kaiba would be a very nice person . . . like that would ever happen! LOL!

XXXX

_Chapter #2: Leave Me Alone_

"The top news this morning is that a rumor has been going around saying that Kaiba Corporation, a major technology company here in Battle City, has just been bankrupt," the news lady said in amazement on channel 3- BCN (Battle City News).

"Are you serious, Rose? I mean KC is a very powerful corporation. How could it possibly go bankrupt?" the news man, Sam, asked in astonishment.

"I don't know, Sam, but it did somehow and if anyone else can't believe it either, there will be more about this strange bankruptcy after this . . ."

XXXX

"Damn, how the hell did this news travel so quickly," Seto groaned with frustration.

"Maybe it was Mrs. Frank since I think she hates you," Mokuba stated bluntly as he entered into the living room.

"Yeah . . . it probably was her. Stupid for her is that today it will be the last time she picks up a phone in Kaiba Corporation," Seto angrily said as he stood up and picked up his silver briefcase.

"Why is it her last time, big brother?" Mokuba questioned as he followed Seto to the door.

"That's because I'm going to FIRE HER!" Seto answered bluntly with fire burning in his usually cold blue eyes before he slammed the door in Mokuba's face.

"Man . . . do I smell trouble for Seto . . . please be careful, big brother," Mokuba muttered as he made his way towards the kitchen.

XXXX

"Hello, this is Mrs. Frank speaking . . . Oh yes! Hello Mrs. Yei. I just called to inform your news channel that Kaiba Corporation has been bankrupted . . . Yes it is true, I have proof on my computer right here . . . I know it is hard to believe but it is true . . . Should you report this ? ARE YOU AN IDIOT? Of course you should. Everyone in the world should know about this . . . OH! You're very welcome . . . You too and goodbye," Mrs. Frank smiled maliciously as she hung up the phone. "He He He . . . I have already called the most watched news channels in the world about this . . . boy is Mr. Kaiba way over his head," Mrs. Frank laughed evilly.

After 10 minutes had passed, Seto Kaiba walked into the room. Thankfully, Mrs. Frank was able to change her facial expression very quickly. However, she did not see that Seto was glaring at her from the time he entered the room so he did, actually, see her first expression.

"OH! Hello Mr. Kaiba! Um, by the way, Mr. Ven called about the new computer he designed and he wanted to know if he could have a meeting with you," Mrs. Frank nicely said as she handed a piece of paper to Seto.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Frank. OH! And I hope you have a very nice day today," Seto proclaimed sweetly with a smile as he took the paper from her.

Mrs. Frank was dumbfounded. "Mr. Kaiba being nice . . . maybe he hit his head . . . must be since the Mr. Kaiba I know would NEVER act like this . . . but this is still good for me since he was no idea what I'm doing to him," Mrs. Frank told herself.

Unfortunately for her, Seto knew exactly what she was up too.

XXXX

"Well, I must do my work now, Mrs. Frank. Have a wonderful day," Seto stated happily.

"You too, Mr. Kaiba," Mrs. Frank smiled but to herself she was saying, "But it will be your worst day ever for what I'm doing to you."

As Seto headed towards his door, Mrs. Frank sat down and began to type.

Then when Seto was about to open the door, he turned around.

"OH! Mrs. Frank?" Seto smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" Mrs. Frank replied with a returned smile.

Seto kept on smiling and then he said, "YOU'RE FIRE!"

"I-I don't understand, Mr. Kaiba. What did I . . ." Mrs. Frank began as her face became as white as a marshmallow.

"You know perfectly well what you did, Mrs. Frank," Seto coldly said as his facial expression changed from happy to extremely angry.

"What? I didn't do anything Mr. . . ." Mrs. Frank replied as she stood up from her seat with her legs shaking from fear.

"YOU MUST CERTAINLY DO!" Seto yelled. "You called all the most watched news channels telling them about my company's bankruptcy. Who do you think you're dealing with? Some jack-ass idiot who doesn't know anything? Well, you're wrong there, Mrs. Frank. You're up against me, Seto Kaiba, and I do not give a damn on what is or going to come out of your freaken mouth. I want you out of my company RIGHT NOW!" Seto said while his eyes widen with anger.

"But . . . But" Mrs. Frank stuttered.

"GET OUT NOW!" Seto screamed.

Mrs. Frank stared at him with such fear in her eyes it looked as if she was going to cry. But she didn't, she just grabbed all her stuff and left KC for good.

"You won't see the last of me just yet, Mr. Kaiba. I have another trick up my sleeve," Mrs. Frank smiled to herself as she left the KC building forever.

Seto walked into his office, sat down in his chair and turned to face the window.

"Man, that felt good," Seto smirked.

However, that smirked was about to get wiped off his face because trouble was just around the corner . . . or to be more exact, right in front of KC's doors.

XXXX

When Seto was about to open one of his filing drawers, there was an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in," Seto sighed.

"Mr. Kaiba, you won't believe it . . . their all over the grounds," Roland said breathing heavily since he ran as fast as he could to get to Seto's office.

"What do you mean by 'their all over the grounds'?" Seto asked as he stood up with one eyebrow raised.

"The . . . newspaper I mean, sir. Every single newspaper company in Battle City is stand right in front of KC's door and since there are so many people, they are taking up all the grounds of KC," Roland sighed with frustration.

"WHAT!" Seto yelled in disbelief.

"Their all waiting outside for you to answer their questions about the bankruptcy," Roland stated as he wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Well, she is very clever I must say but I will be able to avoid those stupid newspaper reports," Seto muttered to himself.

"Who are you talking about, sir?" Roland asked with some confusion in his voice.

"Mrs. Frank, that bitchy secretary I had but just fired today. She must not have only told the news channels but the newspaper companies as well . . . idiot," Seto replied with a sneer.

"Oh . . . I see, well, sir, what exactly are you going to do to avoid the newspaper reporters? Their literally everywhere, how could you possible get passed them," Roland questioned with fear in his voice.

"Roland, you know me well enough that I made sure that there was more than one way out of KC," Seto smirked.

"I guess . . . You might have mentioned it before . . . where would it end up?" Roland inquired excitedly.

"It starts in the basement of KC, there had been an opening on the floor for sometime, but of course I made sure it was covered. When I would go threw it, I would end up in the garden of Kaiba Mansion," Seto answered as if he was the smartest person in the world. (Then again, he kind of is.)

"Okay, so I guess this will be the plan. When I leave this room, you will take all your stuff and go to the secret passageway. I will go downstairs and tell everyone that you will shortly be coming down. Everyone will be waiting for you and probably they won't be paying any attention. So then I would be able to get away as well. However, someone needs to lock the building . . . who could do that? No one came to work today except you, Mrs. Frank, and me . . .," Roland began to scratch his head in frustration.

"Don't worry; I can lock the building from the basement as well. Okay, this plan is fine, just remember that when no one is paying attention to you, run for it. Oh! Roland, just to let you know in advance, I will probably not step into KC for a while until this whole bankrupts problem is over, so I will be doing my work at home. No one is allowed to enter KC, got it?" Seto stated as he went over to his desk to gather all his things.

"Yes, sir. I hope to see you again when this whole thing is over," Roland replied as he made his way towards the door. "Are you ready, sir?" Roland questioned just before he opened the door.

"You bet your boots on it," Seto laughed.

When Roland opened the door, Seto rushed towards one of the elevators and pushed the button for it to come up. Roland also did the same but with a different elevator. When both of the elevators arrived, Roland stepped in first but before the door closed he said, "Good luck, sir."

"Thanks . . . But I know I won't need it," Seto stated as he stepped into his elevator.

With that, both of the elevators closed at the same time and Roland was going over the plan in his head while Seto was getting ready to rush out of the elevator and get into the secret passageway as fast as he could before anyone could catch him.

XXXX

"Excuse me everyone, my I please have your attention," Roland shouted as he entered the front of KC.

It was an unbelievable site, there were really newspaper reporters everywhere, and I mean everywhere!

When, Roland asked for attention from everyone, they all gave it too him.

"Where is Mr. Kaiba, Roland?" One of the reporters asked as he was trying to make his way towards the front.

"Mr. Kaiba said he will be coming down shortly, just needs to turn off his computer," Roland answered as he put a napkin towards his head.

To Roland's surprise, everyone went totally crazy and started to talk to one another, not paying any attention to Roland.

"Thank goodness, hope you get home safe, sir," Roland uttered to himself as he disappeared from in front of the crowd.

It was after at least 5 minutes until someone noticed that Roland was gone.

"Hey, where did he go?" A girl reporter asked.

"Who cares, let's go find Kaiba ourselves," A boy reporter yelled from inside the crowd.

"YEAH!" everyone agreed and made their way towards the doors of KC.

However, when they tried to pull the doors open, they were locked.

"What? How can this be?" An old guy reporter asked as he banged his hand on the door.

"Well, I guess if we can't get into KC, then we should go to Kaiba's house," a reporter from the crowd said.

Everyone agreed and started to leave the KC area. Within 30 minutes, the whole KC area was empty. No one was inside or outside, which meant that Kaiba was now safe and sound in his house.

XXXX

"WOW! That was good," Seto sighed as he entered into the Kaiba library.

He sat down so that he could catch his breath but then Mokuba walked in.

"Big brother, what are you doing here? Don't you have work?" Mokuba asked as he walked over to his brother.

"You are right about everything, Mokuba, just that I'm going to be working at home for a while," Seto answered as he crossed his arms.

"But why?" Mokuba inquired with confusion.

"Well, you know it's because-," Seto began when there was a loud knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Mokuba muttered as he made his way out of the library.

Seto followed him from behind with a very big frown on his face.

"Great, it's either who I think it is or someone else totally," Seto thought.

When Mokuba was about to open the door, Seto put his hand on it.

"Why can't I open the door?" Mokuba asked with a scowling.

"Don't you hear all that noise outside, Mokuba? If you can't figure out who it is, I will tell you. It is the newspaper companies and they have come here to find out about the damn bankruptcy. However, I'm not going to let them in . . . . I have the perfect plan to make them run away," Seto said with an evil grin.

"W-What are you thinking, Seto?" Mokuba asked with fear in his voice since he had no idea what his brother was about to do.

"You will see . . . I mean hear in a sec," Seto smiled as he pressed this red button that was hidden behind a photograph.

Within 3 minutes, there were big screams of terror happening outside and if you were to look out the window, you would see people running for their lives.

"OMG! Seto, what did you do?" Mokuba proclaimed with his mouth wide open.

"Let's just say . . . . I let something lose," Seto laughed evilly.

"Well, I guess that was a good idea to get them away . . . so what are you going to do now, Seto?" Mokuba questioned as he turned his gaze from the window to Seto.

"Work, obviously," Seto said as if Mokuba just asked the stupidest questioned ever.

"Oh . . . well then, see you later," Mokuba smiled as he ran off to the video game room.

"Yes . . . see you later," Seto murmured as he walked slowly towards his study.

XXXX

LOL! I wonder what Seto let lose on all the reporters . . .! Well, thank goodness their all gone so now it is all peace and quiet for Seto. So that's all folks! THE END! No more, sorry. That was the whole story on how Seto survived Mrs. Frank and the newspaper reports. I hope you liked the story. Please review and thanxs so much for reading.

P.S: . . . Just kidding! TE HE! Got you!


	3. A Midnight Snack

Disclaimer: "When you wish upon a star, doesn't matter who you are. When you wish upon a star, your dreams will come true." THAT IS SUCH A LIE! Because I have wished so many times that I was the owner of Yugioh and did that wish come true? NO!

XXXX

_Chapter#3: A Midnight Snack_

_First week after found out about bankrupcy:_

"Man, my head hurts," Seto groaned as he put his hand to his forehead.

He had been working on his computer for the past 11 hours and when he looked at his cloak, he saw that it was 3:30 in the morning.

"If I stay up any longer, my head will explode. But I have to find a solution to this problem before I lose everything," he muttered to himself and then let out a yawn.

Seto stared at the computer screen for a couple of minutes, trying to figure out what to do.

Unfortunately, if he had looked at the bottom of the screen, he would of saw something flashing in big red letters and that would have solved his bankruptcy problem. However, he didn't see it so to him there was still a problem.

XXXX

An idea was forming in Seto's mind when all of a sudden there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," yawned the very sleepy Seto.

"Big brother . . .," Mokuba said quietly from behind the door.

Seto looked away from his computer and turn to Mokuba with kindness in his eyes.

"What is it, Mokuba? Did you have a nightmare?" Seto asked as he got up from his chair and walked towards Mokuba.

"No, I didn't have a nightmare . . . it's just that . . . I'm . . .," Mokuba replied unsurely with his eyes moved from Seto to the floor and back again.

"Mokuba, please tell me. What's wrong?" Seto questioned as he put his hands on Mokuba's shoulders with fear spreading across his face.

"It's just that . . . I'm . . . I'm hungry, Seto," Mokuba answered while making a face as he held his stomach.

All the fear was driven off of Seto's face and all he did was stare at Mokuba as an anime sweat drop appeared behind his head.

Seto was about to answer Mokuba when a big growl came from his own stomach.

"HE HE, I guess you're hungry too, Seto," Mokuba giggled.

Seto blushed for a few seconds but then it disappeared.

"Well, my only answer to you is to go to the kitchen and get a midnight snack for yourself. . . . And get one for me as well," Seto bluntly proclaimed as he patted Mokuba on the head and turned around to go back to his desk.

"Um, Seto . . . there's a problem," Mokuba stated as he bit his lower lip.

"What could possibly be wrong with going to the kitchen and getting food," Seto laughed.

"Well . . . um . . . there are two problems actually. First one is that there is no more food in the fridge. The second on is that you fired our butler, who usually got the food for us, last week," Mokuba stated while staring at the floor.

Seto looked at Mokuba as if he had just told him that he was really an alien from Mars and that he wasn't his true brother.

But the memory came back to him and all he said was, "Oh . . . right . . ."

XXXX

_Flash back_

_Last week:_

"_Hey, George, come here immediately!" Seto yelled from his room._

"_Yes, Mr. Kaiba," Butler George said as he appeared in front of Kaiba's desk._

"_Mokuba says that there is no more food in the fridge, is that true?" Seto questioned as he looked up at George with an eyebrow raised._

"_Um . . . I guess that it true sir," Butler George answered with a loud gulp._

"_Well, if it is then WHY DID YOU NOT GO AND BUY FOOD ALREADY!" Seto screamed with fire burning in his eyes._

"_Yes sir, right away sir," Butler George replied like a solider to a general._

"_Good, now go and get all the food we usually ask for and by the end of the day I want to open the fridge and see that it is full, do you heard me," Seto asked with a scowl as he looked at George._

"_Yes sir," Butler George stated and with that he left the room. "Why does Mr. Kaiba always have to be so cruel to me . . . .," Butler George thought angrily as he walked to his room to get his check book._

_After George got everything he needed, he walked towards the front door. But as he was walking he was thinking about a way to get Mr. Kaiba back and the idea came about when he looked at his check book. "MWHAAAA! I know exactly how to get him back," Butler George smirked._

"_Are you sure you want to buy all this?" the grocery lady asked as she looked at the pile of food Butler George wanted to buy._

"_Of course I do, Mr. Kaiba must have a lot of food to help him make new and amazing things," Butler George smiled but behind that smile was a smirk._

"_Okay then, so, will you be paying with cash, credit card, or check?" The grocery lady asked sweetly._

"_Check please," Butler George replied sweetly back._

"_Okay, please fill it out to Domino Food Place and your total is $100, 000," The grocery lady stated as she pointed to her computer screen._

"_Thanks," Butler George grinned as he took out his check book and started to fill it out. However, when he got to the place where he was to sign his name, he actually signed Mr. Seto Kaiba's instead even thought on top of the check it said "Mr. George Mcfly"._

"_Um . . . Mr. George Mcfly, you signed Mr. Kaiba's name, not yours," The grocery lady stated while staring at Butler George suspiciously._

"_OH! That's all right, Mr. Kaiba says I should ALWAYS sign his name whenever I go food shopping and I use a check," Butler George smiled although he was actually laughing evilly inside his head_

"_Well, if Mr. Kaiba wants that then I guess that is all right. Thank you for shopping at Domino Food Place and please come again," The grocery lady smiled as she waved to George._

"_Bye, thank you so much and have a nice day," Butler George smiled as he waved back but when he turned away he had a huge smirk across his face._

_As he drove back to Kaiba mansion, he was laughing insanely all the way. _

"_Oh, did I get revenge on Mr. Kaiba or what?" Butler George laughed. _

_However, Butler George's revenge scheme took a turn in which he did not expect. This turn was that the very next day, Seto was checking his bank account online when all of a sudden he saw that it said that $100,000 had been taken out of his account._

"_How the hell did that happen?" Seto asked with confused. He thought at first it was just the computer so he logged off and then signed on again but there still was $100,000 missing. "How could I have possibly spent $100,000 yesterday or today when I was home all day . . . unless it was . . ." Seto thought to himself. "There is only on way to find out," Seto said and with that he got up and walked towards Butler George's room._

"_Oh! Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I do hope you are enjoying your food," Butler George smiled as he looked up to face Mr. Kaiba from his book._

"_I am, just wondering how much it all cost exactly?" Seto asked sweetly in order to fool Butler George into telling him what he wanted. _

"_Oh, just $100,000, sir. But not to worry, I got it all covered," Butler George smiled as he pat his check book. Unfortunately for Butler George, if he had listened more closely to how Seto asked, he might have been able to continue to work at Kaiba Mansion. But everyone's time comes eventually._

"_YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARN YOU USE MY MONEY WITHOUT PERMISSON! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA BUT I DON'T GIVE A DAMN FOR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT SAY TO DEFEND YOUSELF! YOU'RE FIRED!" Seto yelled so loudly that it looked as if the mansion was going to fall down._

"_Mr. Kaiba, please. I can explain . . ." Butler George gulp._

"_I DON'T CARE! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE AND TAKE ALL THE FOOD YOU BOUGHT WITH YOU!" Seto screamed and it looked as if steam was coming out of his ears._

"_Y-Yes sir," Butler George stuttered. He gathered all his belongings, went to the kitchen to get all the food and then he finally drove off in his car. So the once know Butler George had just become plain old Mr. George Mcfly._

"_That ass-hole," Seto muttered as he stomped all the way back to his room and then slammed the door behind him._

_End of Flash Back_

XXXX

"Well, I guess I will have to go get food then . . . right?" Seto asked as he looked out the window into the starry night that was beginning to fade.

"DUH! Last time I checked, I don't have a driver's license, meaning that I can't drive, and I don't have a credit card or check book. So yes, Seto, you will have to go to the grocery store and buy us food," Mokuba stated with a smirk because he couldn't imagine Seto in a grocery store.

"Do I have to go?" Seto whined since he really didn't want to go to the grocery store because it would be too embarrassing.

"Yes, you must go," Mokuba said as he pointed to the door.

"Oh all right, I will go," Seto sighed as he grabbed his coat and wallet.

"Thank goodness it's dark," Seto muttered to himself as he went outside to enter into his dark blue BMW.

"Have fun and be safe, Seto," Mokuba laughed as he waved goodbye to his big brother.

"Oh, shut up, Mokuba," Seto yelled as he opened his door and turned the car on. "I'll be back soon okay, bye," Seto called to Mokuba as he closed his door and drove off.

"Later big brother," Mokuba giggled as he walked back into the house.

XXXX

"I guess that only grocery store open now is All You Can Eat Grocery Store so I might as well go in . . . I just hope no one recognizes me . . . which I highly doubt," Seto mumbled as he drove towards the All You Can Eat Grocery Store driveway.

However, Seto had no idea that on this very night, in this very grocery store, he was going to meet the girl that would lighten up his life.

And that girl's name was . . . Lisa Black.

XXXX

HA HA HA! Seto going to a grocery store, can you believe it? I can't! Rolls on the floor in laughter Well, please review and read the next chapter. Thanxs! OH! I wonder who Lisa Black is . . . only one way to find out and I hope you know what that is:) Thanxs for reading!


	4. Welcome To My Life

Disclaimer: Um . . . . If you know what disclaimer means then you know that I don't own yugioh, okay. I hope you get it.

XXXX

_Chapter #4: Welcome To My Life_

"Lisa, rise and shine," Mrs. Black stated as she walked into her room and threw open the jet black window shades.

"Mom, I have been up since 6:00 in the morning," Lisa sighed as she looked up at her mother from her bed, totally dressed.

"Honey, why do you wake up so early, you know that it's bad for you," Mrs. Black said with concern as she sat on Lisa's bed and patted her black hair.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore, okay. I know how to take care of myself now. . . . help Ahuva grow up," Lisa replied with annoyance as she pushed her mother's hand of her hair.

"You're always going to be my baby no matter what," Mrs. Black smiled with some tears s she kissed Lisa on the head and then got up.

"But Mom, I'm 17 years old," Lisa whined as she wiped her head.

Mrs. Black just smiled.

"Come down to breakfast soon, okay," Mrs. Black said sweetly as she opened up the door ad then closed it behind her.

"Okay, after I finish my work," Lisa whispered as she looked down at the many papers which were on her lap.

Most of the papers were surveys, essays, tests, and job information.

As Lisa was writing an essay for one of the colleges she would like to go to, Lisa looked all around her room as she thought of what she should write.

Her room was black and so was her bed, computer, window shades, shoes, backpack, etc. Mostly, everything in Lisa's room was black since she was a half-punk. Everything she wore, did, and sometimes everything she said was punky.

However, Lisa was once a pure-blood-punk, but then something happened which made her the half-punk that she is today . . . .

When Lisa was done most of her paperwork, she put it all away neatly (also big neat freak) and then headed downstairs to have some breakfast.

XXXX

"Lisa, can you please pass the salt," Ahuva inquired with a girlish smile.

"Fine, just wipe that retarded smile off your face," Lisa replied with irritation as she picked up the salt and slammed it in front of Ahuva.

"Mom, Lisa is being mean to me for no reason," Ahuva whined as she turned around to look at her mother.

"Okay, you two just stop fighting right now before I grounded both of you for a year," Mrs. Black said with an anime annoyance mark as she started to wash the dishes.

"Okay, fine, we won't," both of the girls answered in unison. But then they both eyed each other with hatred before returning to their breakfast.

When they were both done with their breakfast, they gave their plates and utensils to their mother to wash and then left the kitchen.

"Stay out of my way, Ahuva. I have a lot of work to for the colleges I want to go too. So don't bother me, got it?" Lisa questioned as she glared at her younger sister before she turned around and headed up the stairs.

"Fine, but you _so_ need a chill pill," Ahuva muttered as she walked into the living room to watch TV.

"I heard that," Lisa murmured as she opened the door to her room and then closed it behind her. "Okay, time to get to work," Lisa told herself as she sat down in front of her computer and turned it on.

Lisa had much work for the two colleges she had applied to which were D.I.T and B.C. T.C. Both of the schools wanted essays, projects, term papers, etc. to prove to them that they should accept you. So of course, Lisa was working her butt off.

Whenever she needed to think of an idea or what else to write for her essay, Lisa's eyes would always wander around her room.

However, most of the time her eyes fell upon a picture frame with a photo in it with a very handsome, hot, and sexy young man. He had blonde hair, light blue eyes, tan skin, and an awesome smile.

But when Lisa would look at that photo, she would shake her head really hard also sigh a very sad sigh and then continue doing her work.

XXXX

Flashback:

_9th grade:_

"_Hey, Lisa, can I talk to you for a sec?" Josh asked her while she was about to head down to the baseball field._

"_Um . . . sure," Lisa answered with some blush appearing on her face._

_Josh took Lisa's hand and led her behind one of the school walls._

"_Okay . . . This is very hard for me but I will try my best . . . Well, um . . . you're really awesome at everything like sports, science, English, etc. You're also extremely beautiful, even more than Ashley. And . . .,"_

"_Josh . . . Sorry, but could you hurry up please or we will be late to our gym class," Lisa stated shyly while biting her lower lip._

"_Okay, I'll just say it then . . . I really, really, really like you and I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend?" Josh asked very bluntly as his face started to heat up._

_Lisa was taken aback since she couldn't believe her ears. Josh, the hottest and most popular guy in school, just asked her to become his girlfriend when she was just known as a punky girl. _

_Even though Lisa was a punk, she did have feelings and now the one feeling which she was hoping one day to come true just did._

"_A-Are you serious? I'm so ugly and I know for sure that I'm not your type," Lisa said with disbelief._

"_That's where you're wrong, Lisa. You're very pretty, you are the girl for me and I like you for who you are," Josh smiled as he lifted up her chin and kissed her softly on the lips._

_Lisa was too surprised to be able to return the kiss since this was her very first one._

_After he broke the kiss, Lisa and Josh both smiled at each other, took hold of each other's hands and walked towards the baseball field together._

_From then on, Josh and Lisa were known as boyfriend and girlfriend throughout their high school._

_Lisa became a totally different person after she became Josh's boyfriend. She was no longer punky since Josh had changed her way of life. Lisa wore makeup, light colored clothing, high-heels, and she even made some friend, in the end making her popular too._

_Until that very unfortunate day when all of that changed forever . . . _

_5 months later:_

_It was like an ordinary day, Lisa got up early, got dressed, ate breakfast, made sure she had everything for school and then left._

_Lisa would always walk through the park and wait on one of the blue benches for Josh to come. This happened every single day of school and Josh was always on time. _

_Until today that is . . . _

"_It's 8:30 and school starts at 9:00. Where is he?" Lisa asked with a worried look from side to side._

_She kept on turning around and around, trying to see is she could spot Josh._

_But she saw no one . . . _

_Until Lisa's eyes fell upon a boy and girl, who were making out on one of the benches. _

_She was about to turn her gaze away when Lisa noticed that the boy had blonde spiked hair, tan skin, very tall . . . in short, thus boy looked EXACTLY like Josh._

"_No way, it can't be him . . . ," Lisa told herself in quietly._

"_J-Josh?" Lisa asked with fear in her voice._

_To her horror, the boy looked up at her and no matter what Lisa told herself . . . . It really was Josh. The boy she had secretly loved for so long, the boy who loved her for who she was, and the boy who changed her from a punk to an ordinary girl . . . _

_But now . . . that was all just a dream . . . a lying dream to be more exact._

_Lisa's heart stopped as if it was frozen. All her hopes and dreams were now completely gone because of what laid before her eyes, which was her boyfriend, Josh, was making out with a different girl on a bench in the park._

"_N-No . . . This can't be true," Lisa stated as she walked backwards with tears forming in her eyes._

_Josh looked at her with not one ounce of sadness in his eyes. Instead there was hatred in them and an evil smirk on his face._

"_Stupid, Stupid, Lisa. You actually thought I really loved you, didn't you?" Josh laughed as he got up off the bench and buttoned up his shirt._

_Lisa's eyes widened with fear and horror mixed together._

_While Lisa was staring back at Josh with sadness, the girl on the bench hadn't moved at all._

_When she did, she got up, pushed her blonde hair behind her shoulder, and swiftly turned around. This girl looked at Lisa with evil written all over her face._

_Lisa recognized this girl from her high school. She was the most popular and beautiful girl in school . . . Ashley. _

"_Yeah, you probably did think Josh liked you, Lisa. Well, guess what? YOU'RE WRONG! He was actually using you to get back at me," Ashley smirked evilly as she put her arm around Josh's waist. In return, Josh put his hand around her shoulder._

_Lisa stood still like a picture frame on the wall as she looked from Josh to Ashley. _

"_Yup, I was using you the whole time," Josh admitted. "But that was all thanks to Ashley since she was the one that told me you had a secret crush on me, when we were still boyfriend and girlfriend of course. So when Ashley broke up with me and starting going out with Frank, I decided I would use you to make her jealous and come back to me. Looks like it worked," Josh smiled triumphantly._

_Lisa couldn't believe her ears. "I was being used . . . I thought that he loved me . . . All those kisses and making out with each other . . . Everything we did together . . . Everything he said . . . it was all a lie . . . . A down right lie," Lisa told herself sadly as tears rolled down her face._

_As Lisa looked at Josh Ashley again, all her emotions were running wild until all o them turned to hatred._

"_I hate you, Josh," Lisa yelled with fire burning in her usual brown eyes. "You're the biggest jerk I have ever met. I- I hope you burn in hell!"_

_Those were the very last words Josh and Ashley ever heard from Lisa since she never spoke to them again._

_After Lisa finished yelling at Josh, she turned around and ran as fast as he feet would let her back to her house._

_Se slammed the door to her house, ran up the stairs to her room and then slammed that door behind her. _

_Lisa threw all her things on the floor and then fell onto her bed, crying her eyes and heart out for the boy she had loved for so long but who didn't love her back._

"_I hate you, Josh . . . I can't believe I fell in love with you," Lisa said as she cried into her pillow._

_Lisa stayed in her room for a whole month. Her family tried to comfort her but nothing they said or did made Lisa feel any better._

_However, after a month of crying, Lisa finally left her room and went back to school but as a totally changed woman._

_Lisa was no longer wearing any light clothing, make-up, high heeled shoes, etc. She had turned back to her old punk self but now she was only half-punk, not pure-blood-punk anymore. Lisa just couldn't pull herself back all the way to become a pure-blood-punk again because of what happen._

_So now Lisa is a half-punk and she swore to herself before she had finally left her room after a month of crying saying, "Never . . . Never will I ever love anyone again as long as I live," Lisa stated as she looked back at her serious face in the mirror._

"_Never ever again."_

_End of Flashback_

XXXX

"I have no idea why I still have that picture," Lisa told herself as she stared at the computer screen.

After looking dully at the screen for 2 minutes, Lisa got up and took the picture out of the frame.

She tore it into a million pieces, threw them all into the garbage, and then sat down by her computer.

"Much better," Lisa muttered while smiling as she continued to write her essay.

XXXX

1 year later:

"Mom, I'm going to be leaving to work in a minute," Lisa called as she went over to her mirror to see how she looked.

"WHAT! Honey, its 12:00 in the morning and you're going to work!" Mrs. Black asked with disbelief.

"Yes mom, I have too. I have been sick for two days and Mr. Smith said I have to work early morning shifts since I was sick. Anyway, mom, I need the money for college so I'm going to work wither you like it or not. Remember mom, I'm 19," Lisa stated as she straightened out her uniform.

Her uniform was a white short sleeves shirt and short skirt (which was all the way to the knees) with purple and red strips going around it. Lisa wore white Chinese slippers to match it.

Lisa stared at herself for a while as she looked at the mirror. Her hair was in a ponytail but in the front, she had a side bang. Lisa's skin was as tan as ever and her brown eyes when perfectly well with it.

If anyone would have seen Lisa walking down the street, they would have thought she was very beautiful. However, Lisa wasn't the type of person to care about her looks. She was just a half-punk, trying to get money to go to college.

"Let's get ready to rumble," Lisa muttered as she looked at herself for the last time and then left her room.

"Lisa, please don't do this. I know it has been hard for us to get a lot of money ever since your father changed job and we had to move to Japan. But honey, we will try with all our might to get money for you to be bale to go to D.I.T.," Mrs. Black said with a weak smile as she looked up at Lisa from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, mom. I'm in 12th grade now. I'm not a baby. Also, I'm the one that's going to college, not you, so I'm the one that should be getting the money for it. I don't want you to interfere, got it?" Lisa replied angrily as she swept past her mother and picked up the car keys.

"Please, Lisa, I beg of you," Mrs. Black whined as she put her hand on Lisa's shoulder.

"No. I can take care of myself; I don't need you to do that anymore. Sorry mom. See you later," Lisa said with a smile as she kissed her mother on the cheek, opened the front door, and walked outside.

"Be careful, Lisa," Mrs. Black called as she waved goodbye.

"Thanks," Lisa murmured as she opened the door to their Toyota Camery and turned it on.

Lisa turned on her favorite radio station and then drove off to her job, which was a grocery store worker at the All You Can Eat Grocery Store.

"Man, this is going to be such a boring morning," Lisa told herself with a sigh as she drove closer and closer to her job.

However, little did Lisa know that she would meet a man that would change her life forever.

XXXX

Who's this man that will change Lisa's life forever? I wonder . . . Well, if you would like to know, first review and then read the next chapter so that you can find out who it is. Thanxs for reading!


	5. We Were Strangers

Disclaimer: So annoying to say this so many times . . . . Not the owner of Yugioh, okay.

XXXX

_Chapter #5: "We were strangers, starting out on a journey"_

"Well, this sucks," Seto proclaimed with a frown as he entered into All You Can Eat Grocery Store.

"How the heck I'm I supposed to get food? I have no idea what to do? I never shopped in a grocery store before," Seto muttered angrily as he looked up and down the aisles of food.

However, what was strange about this setting was that the whole store was deserted except for Seto. So of course, the whole store was very quiet only for Seto's footsteps echoing throughout the store as he walked up the aisles of merchandise grabbing food right and left.

In no time, Seto's hands were totally filled with cans, bags, boxes, etc. If anyone would have seen Seto right now, they would be laughing their head off since he was too stupid to put all the food he was holding into one of the carts of the store.

XXXX

"Okay, let's get to work," Lisa told herself as she looked at her working list which her boss had left her.

The list read that she should go up every single aisle, organizing all the boxes, cans, etc.

Since Lisa was a neat freak, she knew that this wouldn't take so long. She started her job in aisle one and worked her way up.

To pass by the time, Lisa would sing some of her favorite songs to herself. Lisa had an amazing voice but she would **_only _**sing when she was by herself.

Well, Lisa thought that she was only one in the store; little did she know that someone else was inside with her as well.

XXXX

As Lisa was organizing the hearts of palm cans, Seto was coming down the very same aisle. However, he couldn't see her since all the food he was holding was blocking her out of his view.

"_Looking back at the things I've done, I was trying to be someone_- Awesome! I'm done, now let's go to aisle 12," Lisa whispered to herself as she placed the final hearts of palm can with the rest of them.

"Let's go," Lisa told herself while smiling as she stood up from being on her knees for a whole hour and – bumped into someone.

_**Crash and Kurplunk**_

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Seto yelled as he turned around to see the person who had just bumped into him and knocked down all of his food.

Seto's eyes widen with disbelief when he saw who it was. He saw that it was a girl, who looked the same age as him, at least 4 inches smaller than him, jet black hair, piercing brown eyes, skinny, very tan skin, and was extremely beautiful.

"Did I just call her beautiful . . . must be since I didn't get any sleep tonight . . . Anyway, what is a little girl like her working so early in the morning?" Seto asked himself as he stared at Lisa.

Lisa just stared back at him as well but just with fear in her eyes.

"OMG! I'm so sorry, Mister, I didn't know that anyone else was where beside me. OMG! I'm so truly sorry, please let me help you," Lisa stated with her lower lip quivering with fear as she bowing really low and then went down onto the floor, picking up everything that fell.

Seto was taken aback; he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Did she just call me Mister, who the heck is this girl, doesn't she know who I am? Then again, this is good since she doesn't know me, she probably doesn't know about my company's bankruptcy. . . . I should probably help her too . . . . man what has gotten into me tonight . . . . must be stress," Seto stated to himself then shrugged as he to went down onto the floor, picking up everything.

"OMG OMG OMG! My boss is going to kill me! I dropped this guys stuff; I didn't know that he was even here! (Slaps forehead) Man, I really hope that he didn't hear me sing because if he did . . . I think I would be a monkey's uncle," Lisa stated to herself as she cast a fearful glance at this mysterious guy and then back to the pile of food she was in the middle of picking up. Then all of a sudden, an idea dawned to her.

"Oh! Wait right here," Lisa said as she got up and run as fast as she could to the front of the store, grabbed a basket and came running back to aisle 11 with it in her hands.

"Here, this will be much easier for you," Lisa smiled sweetly as she began to place all the food into the basket.

Seto had an anime sweat drop behind his head.

"I can't believe I didn't use a basket . . . I'm such an idiot . . . I hope I don't turn into Joey Wheeler," Seto said as he groaned with frustration as he put food into the basket as well.

"Um . . . Is something wrong, sir?" Lisa inquired as she looked at this guys face for the first time. She saw he has ice cold blue eyes, light chocolate brown hair, very skinny, extremely tall figure, and was OMG hand-

"No . . . everything is fine," Seto replied rather coldly.

"Well, excuse me mister shit head," Lisa stated to herself with an anime annoyance mark.

"What did you just call me?" Seto inquired as he looked up at Lisa with hatred.

"Nothing . . . . nothing at all," Lisa answered while not looking Seto in the eye.

"Stupid girl . . .," Seto told himself as he looked at Lisa with disgust.

As Lisa reached for a pizza box, Seto reached for it as well, so both of their hand touched each other. They both looked up at each others faces; Lisa blushed and looked away and grabbed a different food product, while Seto continue to stare at her but then picked up the pizza box.

When all the food was picked up and put into the basket, Lisa got up and brushed off her skirt. Seto stood up very swiftly and held out his hand for Lisa to hand him his basket.

Lisa smiled a Ryo Bakura smile.

"Here you go, sir. So . . . can I help you?" Lisa questioned as she looked at Seto but not directly.

"Yes, I would like to buy this food," Seto answered as if he was just asked the stupidest question ever.

"Okay then, follow me," Lisa said being oblivious to Seto's reply and led him to the front of the store where all the registers were located.

Seto took the food out, one at a time, as he handed it to Lisa to check it out and then she put the food in a bag for him. When all the merchandise was finally check out, the sum was $1,200.

"WOW! This is a lot of money . . . I hope the guy can pay for it all," Lisa said to herself while biting her lower lip.

To her surprise, Seto took out cash and handed it to her.

"It's not exact, but you can keep the change," Seto stated with a smirk as looked at Lisa's facial expression.

"Oh! Well then, have a very good morning," Lisa laughed as she waved goodbye to Seto.

"Yeah, whatever," Seto said as he turned around and started walking towards the door, holding the bags by himself and even the basket that Lisa gave him.

"Um . . . excuse me sir . . . we need that basket back," Lisa called with an anime sweat drop behind her head.

Seto stopped in his tracks. He turned around, looked at Lisa, and then at the basket which was in his left hand.

"Oh . . . sorry," Seto muttered as he dropped the basket with a _thud_ and existed out of the store.

Lisa giggled to herself as she walked up to the doors and picked up the basket. But as she got up, Lisa looked through the see-through doors to see Seto's car drive out of the parking lot and off into the city.

"Man, what a strange night. Then again, I do wonder who that guy was, I know for sure I have seen him somewhere but I just can't put my finger on it . . . . I might remember later. Got to get back to work before Mr. Smith comes in," Lisa said with a sigh as she put the basket where it belonged and headed towards aisle 12.

But as Lisa walked towards aisle 12, a feeling inside of her began to blossom again, a feeling she thought . . . . Would never come back.

XXXX

HA HA HA! Seto wasn't going to return the basket. (Falls on the floor, laughing like a maniac) Too funny. Well, what do you think about Seto and my OC first met? Romantic or what? LOL! Well, hold on to your seats because the tables are about to turn and Lisa is going too met up with Seto again. How . . . . please review then read the next chapter to find out. Thanks for reading!


	6. Missing: Feelings

Disclaimer: Not owner of Yugioh or anything related to it.

XXXX

_Chapter #6: Missing- Feelings _

"Another boring day at High school," Lisa moaned as she rubbed her eyes and got out of bed.

Lisa came home from work at 4:30 in the morning so she only got 2 hours of sleep since she always got up at 6:30 in the morning.

With a great big yawn and some stretches, Lisa headed out of her room with a towel in hand to take a shower.

"OMG! That is so cool," Lisa squeaked as the icy cold water ran down her body.

After about an hour, Lisa got out of her shower, feeling as clean as very, and went back to her room to change into her uniform.

"Yeah . . . I think that's everything . . . Now all I need is breakfast and then I'm out of here, "proclaimed Lisa as she put one strap of her backpack on her shoulder.

Before leaving her room, Lisa took a look at the mirror. But, as she was fixing her hair, the man who Lisa saw in the morning, appeared on the mirror instead of her face.

"Why is that guy still in my head? I can't stop thinking about h- wait a minute, no way; I'm not going to let _that _happen again, not in a million years!" Lisa told herself angrily as she scowled at herself in the mirror and then walked out of her room.

She had two blueberry flavored pop tarts for breakfast, made herself some lunch, and headed out of the house at 8:30.

"30 minutes to get to school . . . maybe I should go through the- NO! I'll . . . I'll just take the long way but run," Lisa stated to herself as she tried to brush away that hurtful memory.

As Lisa ran down Main St. for 15 minutes, she was thinking about what her schedule for the day would be. However, when Lisa put 'work' in her schedule, the guy from last night appeared in her mind.

"Why do I always keep thinking about that guy? It shows weakness and I'm a punk, meaning I have **no** weakness. I mean, come one, what was so great about the guy anyway? Fine, he had awesome hair . . . eyes that made me shiver all over when I looked into them . . . a great body figure . . . beautiful lips . . . AH! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING? I don't even know the guy and I like him already-"

Lisa froze as her eyes widen in horror to what she just said.

"I like him . . . like . . . NO! I won't, I won't. I swore I won't ever again so there! Just forget about the stupid guy, Lisa, and move on," Lisa proclaimed crossly to herself while slapping her forehead.

Lisa continued to run down Main St., but with a big scowl on her usually very beautiful tan face.

Unfortunately, Lisa was only looking right in front of her and not to the left, since a boy about the same age as her appeared from behind a corner.

**!BUMP!**

"OMG! So sorry, wasn't paying attention," Lisa explained with a weak smile as she caught herself before slamming down onto the sidewalk.

Lisa looked over at the guy she just bumped into and saw that he was all right.

She also saw that he looked oddly familiar . . .

**BEEP! BEEP!**

"OH SHOOT! I'm going to be late for school. Sorry again," Lisa yelled back at the guy as she took a quick glance at her watch and then ran swiftly down Main St. towards her High school.

But as Lisa raced to her High school, her mind went back to the guy she just bumped into.

"No way . . . I was probably just imagining it or something . . . whatever," Lisa uttered as she brushed that idea off her shoulder and ran into Domino High just in time since the bell rang right after Lisa took her seat in her homeroom.

Back to the guy on the sidewalk:

"She sounded and looked just like her . . . probably wasn't her . . . however, I don't know what has come over me, having a girl out of nowhere stuck in my mind and not being able to get her out . . . that is not a problem the Seto Kaiba would have . So all I need to do is just forget about her and move on. I have more important things to worry about then a dumb girl I met this morning," Seto huffed to himself as he crossed the street towards KC.

XXXX

"Hey look, Lisa, it's your ex-boyfriend," Ginger giggled as she tapped Lisa on the shoulder and pointed to the front of the class.

Lisa didn't have to look up at all because she knew that Josh had just entered the room.

"Shut up, Ginger, and do your work," Lisa growled as she was trying to solve a chemical reaction problem.

Today's school day was very uneventful for Lisa. All she had was Math, English, Gym, History, and Chemistry. Nothing at all exciting ever happened in those classes. Even in Study Hall, Josh **always **walked in everyday, was uninteresting as well.

However, something was going to happen to Lisa which would be very 'eventful'.

"Come on, Lisa, just look at him just once. He is even looking your way," Ginger pleaded with a puppy face.

"No since Josh is only looking at me so I look at him so that he can tell his jerky friends that I still love him WHEN I DON'T!" Lisa hissed angrily to Ginger while looking over her work on the chemical reaction problem.

But then all of a sudden, Lisa dropped her pen on the floor and her eyes widen with shock.

"WOW! Wait a minute . . . something is not right here . . . whenever I say Josh's name, I usually feel myself blush and my stomach hurt. But now, none of those two things happened . . . well . . . let me do one last thing, I'm sure I'll blush then."

Very slowly, Lisa lifted her gaze from her homework onto Josh.

Thankfully, Josh wasn't looking her way but his body still faced her.

Usually, whenever Lisa would stare at him, she felt herself melt away and her face heat up so much you would think she had a fever.

But . . . not one of those feelings occurred while Lisa was looking at Josh.

Lisa dropped her gaze and put her head in her hands.

"You feeling sick or something, Lisa?" Ginger questioned with concern.

"I'm fine, just thinking about how to solve this chemical reaction problem," Lisa lied.

"Okay . . . let me get this straight . . . all my feelings that I used to have for Josh are gone . . . but where did they go? I mean I don't like Josh anymore but where did my feelings run off too? Does this mean I'm a person with no feelings? OMG! This is horrible, what am I going to do . . ." Lisa urged with panic in her voice as she put her head on her desk.

Out of nowhere, the guy from this morning appeared inside Lisa's head and . . . all the feelings she thought had left, cam running back to her.

Lisa blushed and smiled shyly into her desk.

"Oh . . . I get it, my feelings don't go towards Josh anymore but to the guy from this morning . . . Man, I hope I'm not falling again."

Though, Lisa knew that she was lying to herself. She wouldn't mind falling for the guy from this morning . . . something about him made her feel happy and protected inside.

The final bell ran so everyone started piling out of the Study Hall room.

For some strange reason, Lisa raced out of the room, put the stuff that she didn't need away and what she did in her backpack and ran as fast as she could out of the school.

However, when Lisa got up to a certain corner, she stopped.

Lisa looked up and down and side to side, trying to see if she could spot the guy from this morning but the guy was nowhere in site.

Lisa had an extremely sad face one. She put her back against the wall and sighed a big sigh as her eyes wondered over the buildings until they landed on the KC building.

Lisa doesn't have a T.V, doesn't read the newspaper, and doesn't have internet so no idea about bankrupts

Seto Kaiba . . . yeah, Lisa had a crush on him even when she was dating Josh.

When Lisa moved to Japan, it was the Battle City finals, so there were TVs everywhere, so Lisa was able to watch. She thought that Seto was amazing at dueling, extremely smart, and very handsome.

And just like with Josh, whenever Lisa would look up at the KC building, she would blush and her stomach would hurt.

Yet just like what happened today, her feelings for Seto ran away to the guy from this morning.

Lisa smiled to herself and began to run home.

But as she ran, Lisa said to herself with a big smile on her face," I hope with all my heart that I will see you again . . . my Mister Mysterious."

XXXX

Mister Mysterious . . . sexy name or what? LOL! Anywho, I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter and please review before reading the next one, thanxs. Thanxs for reading!


	7. No Way You're Joking, Right?

Disclaimer: (Sighs) This is so annoying to say . . . I'm not that owner of Yugioh.

XXXX

_Chapter #7: No way. . . You're joking, right?_

Seto walked into his office and slouched in his chair.

"Could this day get any worse," Seto groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair with frustration.

For the past 9 days, it's been totally hi-wire in KC because of the freaken bankruptcy.

Phone calls left and right, employers' doing their work wrong- making the problem even worse, newspaper and news channels banging on KC's doors, sales' dropping fast and even KaibaLand doesn't have as many customers as it once did.

The only thing that was keeping Seto from jumping out of his office window was his little brother, Mokuba, who he promised to protect always . . . and something else, which Seto was reluctant to believe.

"I don't know why _that _girl is always in my head, why won't she just leave me alone?" Seto asked with a sigh.

"Because maybe you like her," A voice in the back of his head answered bluntly.

"Okay, first of all, NO and second of all . . . who are you?" Seto inquired as he looked around his room.

"First of all, yes you do and second of all, I'm your conscience stupid," The voice said matter-of-factly while rolling its eyes.

Seto scowled at his conscience.

"Look you, I never asked you for answer so why don't you just go away and let me do my work," Seto stated angrily as he turned on his laptop.

"Sorry for the bad news, but I can't go away and for your answer . . . you're just to stubborn to admit you like _that_ girl," the conscience laughed.

This was the first time that Seto felt something in his gut.

"I-DON'T-LIKE-HER! I mean, how could I? There are a million girls who would fall at my feet, begging for me to have them, but I don't like any of them so why would _this_ girl be any different?" Seto laughed with triumph since he knew that he won the conversation.

"Because there is something about her that none of the other girls have," The conscience proclaimed as he thought the answer was totally obvious.

Seto was dumbfounded.

"H-Has something none of the other girls have? What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Seto questioned with blush on his face.

"You _know_ what I mean," The conscience slyly replied with a little evil laugh.

"No I don't," Seto shouted back while turning beet red.

"Yes you do!" The conscience teased.

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

This argument went on for an hour and a half.

XXXX

"Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Kaiba!" Roland exclaimed as he rushed into Seto's office.

Seto was completely oblivious to what had just happened since his face was glued to his laptop screen.

"Um . . . Mr. Kaiba?" Roland asked as he took a cautious step forward.

"What is it, Roland?" Seto inquired through clenched teeth while his eyes were still on his laptop.

"Well, Roger is on the phone with great news," Roland replied with a big smile.

"Roger . . . great news . . .," Seto muttered to himself as he glanced up at Roland.

Last time Roger called, he told Kaiba that his company was bankrupt. So if Roger was calling to say his company was going to be shut down and Roland thought that was great news . . . then Seto thought that he had gone completely mental.

However, Seto doesn't like to show weakness so he would take the call anyway. But, if Roger mentioned the word "shut" or "down", he would hang up the phone.

"Fine, put him on," Seto stated with a hint of foreboding in his voice.

"Yes, sir," Roland proclaimed as he did a saluted and then walked out of his office.

It was at least 5 minutes until one of the lines on Seto's work phone was blinking.

"What do you want, Roger?" Seto questioned coldly as he took his hands off his laptop ad started to drum them on the desk.

"OH! Great news, sir, great news. You might even give me a raise," Roger answered excitedly.

"I doubt it . . . well . . . why did you call me?" Seto asked as he sighed with frustration.

"To tell you . . . that . . . Kaiba Corporation . . . is . . . not . . . BANKRUPT!" Roger yelled with happiness like a 3 year old.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it.

"This had better not be a joke, Roger, or you might as well start packing you bags and leaving your office NOW!" Seto shouted into the phone.

"I'm not, sir. Trust me. Just go to the KC file for "Management of Money" and you will see that everything if perfectly fine . . . well, some things are low since everyone thought KC WAS bankrupt but otherwise we are GREAT!" Roger said with a rather shaky voice.

As Seto was going to the file, he was saying to Roger, "Roger, you had better not . . ." but then, Seto stopped talking. His mouth was hanging slightly open while his eyes were wide with shock as Seto stared at the laptop screen. All the graphs, charts, or just the regular money numbers in general were all medium high and green as ever.

Seto couldn't believe his eyes.

XXXX

"It's all okay . . . all the money is okay . . . even with the trouble we have had this week, everything is all right . . . well, we are low in some ways but not so low . . . wait a minute."

"What was this whole bankruptcy business if everything is okay then?" Seto asked but with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"It was actually my fault, sir," Roger proclaimed while shaking his head in shame on the other side of the line. "When I kept on checking back to the money file, I never noticed a red light flashing from the bottom of the screen. When I did look down at it, the button read "ERROR" so then I clicked one it and everything was okay," Roger stated triumphantly.

"So, it was just a glitch with the computer," Seto said while playing with the phone cord.

"Yes, sir," Roger answered back with embarrassment.

For the first time, Seto couldn't help himself from smiling.

His big worry about losing his company was finally over. Seto could now have a good night sleep since this problem wasn't resting on his shoulders anymore.

"Could you hold on for a minute, Roger?" Seto asked, it was actually a rhetorical question since Seto put down the phone and pressed three numbers for the speakers around the KC building.

"Okay everyone, listen up," Seto began as his voice booming all round KC, "I want everyone to drop what their doing and call up every newspaper; news channel in the world and inform them that KC is back in action. Also tell them that our new dueling disk will be coming out in late January. I want EVERYONE to do this right now! OH! And Roland, please call Mokuba and tell him the news."

With that, Seto's voice stopped echoing throughout the building.

Within seconds, Seto could hear chairs and feet moving around like crazy through KC.

"Well, Roger, for once I actually thank you for the great news," Seto grinned as he put his ear back next to the phone.

"You're very welcome, sir," Roger exclaimed though, he sounded as if he wanted to say something else but was to shy too.

Seto, however, caught this.

"Oh . . . Roger, about that raise . . .," Seto started to say.

"YES, YES," Roger stated, his excitement getting the better of him.

"IN YOUR DREAMS!" Seto laughed as he hung up the phone.

XXXX

"Man, I have a feeling this is going to be one great day," Seto smiled and turned around in his seat and looked out of his window.

He looked down at his watch and saw that it said 11:54 AM so Seto decided to himself, "You know, I think I'm going to go on a walk for some lunch."

And so, Seto turned off his laptop, got out of his seat and headed out of his office. However, before he went into one of the elevators, Seto changed into a buttoned up white shirt and black suit pants so that no one would stare and point as he pasted them.

Little did he know that his buttoned up shirt was soon going to lose a button.

XXXX

ALL RIGHT! (Jumps up in the air with happiness) KC wasn't bankrupted, it was just a glitch! Man, it would have been a really shocker if I closed down KC, right? I bet I fooled all of you guys! (Starts to laugh evilly) Oh . . . and what the hell did I mean by Seto's buttoned up shirt was soon going to loose a button? You have to read the next chapter to figure that one out! Please review too! Thanxs for reading!


End file.
